wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Armor Set
Also see Class Sets For each class, there's a complete 8-part epic set of armor dropping in the Molten Core. This set was called "Tier 1", since it is class-specific, and the first epic set that is available. Collecting Class Sets is a major way of progressing a character when they have reached the level cap. Most dungeon and raid sets are made up of armor items, however, faction rewards sets also include trinkets and neck pieces. All class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. Dungeon sets ; Dungeon Set 1 (aka Tier 0) : The items that form these Sets may be found on bosses in the lvl 58-60 instances (Stratholme, Scholomance, and upper and lower Blackrock Spire). ; Dungeon Set 2 (aka Tier 0.5) : Since Patch 1.10, the items from dungeon set 1 can be upgraded by quests, to form the dungeon set 2. ; Dungeon Set 3 (aka Tier 3.5) : Obtained from high lvl 70 non-raid instances in Outland. The sets which have class specific bonuses drop from non-heroic instances, while some parts of the universal sets drops from heroic instances. Raid sets ; Tier 1 : The first eight piece epic set, and the easiest to obtain. 6 of the tier 1 items drops from one specific boss in Molten Core. The other 2 pieces (Belt and Bracers) drop from random trash mobs in Molten Core, and are BoE. ; Zandalar Tribe set (aka Tier 1.5) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items in Zul'Gurub and delivering them in Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. This is a five piece set. ; Cenarion Circle set : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (AQ20) and delivering them in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. This is a three piece set. ; Tier 2 : These items can be found on Ragnaros, Onyxia and the Blackwing Lair bosses. This is a eight piece set. ; Brood of Nozdormu set (aka Tier 2.5) : This set is obtainable by gathering specific items in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (AQ40) and delivering them at the entrance of the same instance. This is a five piece set. ; Tier 3 : Added in Patch 1.11. Obtained from turning in tokens from Naxxramas. This is a nine piece set, and the only set currently in game that includes a ring as one of the pieces. ; Tier 4 : Tokens for Helm and Gloves drop in Karazhan, Shoulder tokens and Legging tokens drop in Gruul's Lair, Chest tokens drop in Magtheridon's Lair. This is a five piece set. ; Tier 5 : Speculated to drop in Serpentshrine Cavern and Tempest Keep as well as Battle of Mount Hyjal in Caverns of Time. This is a five piece set. ; Tier 6 : Coming in a post-release TBC content patch. This drops in the Black Temple. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/ Other sets ; PvP-Rare : Depending on amount of accumulated PvP Honor Points and reputation with the various PvP factions, these sets items can be purchased from vendors. ; PvP-Epic : Depending on amount of accumulated PvP Honor Points and reputation with the various PvP factions, these sets items can be purchased from vendors. Pre-patch 2.0, it was required to have rank 12, 13 or 14 to aquire pieces from this set (see Honor (pre-2.0)). * in TBC at lvl 70 the follow up of this set will be Rare, while the arena set will be the epic PvP set. ; PvP-Arena-Epic : TBC The Arena set can be obtained in Area 52 and must be purchased with "arena points" Non-Class Sets Non-class sets are not restricted by class. Any class that is qualified to wear the armor type can wear the set. Technically, all Tier 0 sets are non-class sets, as they don't have a class requirement. However, some sets, including all Tier 0 sets, are aimed at specific classes due to the bonuses on the armor. All non-class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. ; Cloth Armor : Necropile Raiment - Level 56, Dropped by bosses in Scholomance : The Postmaster - Level 56, Dropped by Postmaster Malown in Stratholme : Ironweave Battlesuit - Level 56-58, Dropped by Halycon, The Beast, and the summoned bosses for Dungeon Set 2 upgrade : Regalia of Undead Cleansing - Level 58, Obtainable during the Scourge Invasion at Light's Hope Chapel : Bloodvine Garb - Level 60, Crafted by Tailoring : Twilight Trappings - Level 60, Dropped by Twilight's Hammer members in Silithus : Netherweave Vestments - Level 61-68, Crafted by Tailoring : Imbued Netherweave - Level 67-70, Crafted by Tailoring : Arcanoweave Vestments - Level 69-70, Crafted by Tailoring : The Unyielding - Level 69-70, Crafted by Tailoring : Battlecast Garb - Level 70, Crafted by Tailoring : Primal Mooncloth - Level 70, Crafted by Mooncloth Tailoring, BoP : Shadow's Embrace - Level 70, Crafted by Shadoweave Tailoring, BoP : Soulcloth Embrace - Level 70, Crafted by Tailoring : Spellstrike Infusion - Level 70, Crafted by Tailoring : Whitemend Wisdom - Level 70, Crafted by Tailoring : Wrath of Spellfire - Level 70, Crafted by Spellfire Tailoring, BoP Armor Collections Armor collections are groups of armor that have similar names and appearances, but do not provide any extra bonus for wearing multiple pieces of the set. ; Plate Armor : Heavy Mithril Armor set - Level 40-42, Crafted by Blacksmithing : Dark Iron Armor - Level 53-60, Crafted by Armorsmithing : Icebane Plate - Level 60, Crafted by Blacksmithing and Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas ; Mail Armor : Green Iron Armor - Level 24-31, Crafted by Blacksmithing : Turtle Scale Mail - Level 36-42, Crafted by Leatherworking : Tough Scorpid Mail - Level 39-45, Crafted by Leatherworking : Heavy Scorpid Mail - Level 46-56, Crafted by Leatherworking : Icy Scale Mail - Level 60, Crafted by Leatherworking and Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas ; Leather Armor : Nightscape Leather - Level 36-42, Crafted by Leatherworking : Wild Leather - Level 39-45, Crafted by Leatherworking : Wicked Leather Set - Level 47-56, Crafted by Leatherworking : Polar Leather - Level 60, Crafted by Leatherworking and Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas ; Cloth Armor : Azure Silk Cloth - Level 23-30, Crafted by Tailoring : Shadoweave Cloth - Level 37-42, Crafted by Tailoring : Flarecore set - Level 56-60, Crafted by Tailoring : Glacial Cloth - Level 60, Crafted by Tailoring, as well as dropped by bosses in Naxxramas : Sylvan Cloth - Level 60, Crafted by Tailoring Also see: * http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/items/armorsets/ * Category:Armor Sets * Set look alikes Category:Armor Sets